It's hard to explain
by Neshama33
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are in another predicament as they play a game shrouded in mystery. Follow our heroes as they walk through a world they don't understand, and make new friends. Is time travel possible? And if it is can you do it in a VRMMORPG? What does this mean for Kirito and Asuna? And what about their new friends... The Seven Deadly Sins?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second story. I altered how I wrote it so it's first person all the way. I'm putting the name of the character that I'm writing as so that, I hope, there will be no confusion. You may also see small parts as if there is narration going on, well there is. They will be italicized and in smaller print. Enjoy!**

 _ **Kirito and Asuna are trapped yet again, only this time it's not a game...or is it? We get to see some old friends, but what will this mean for the world of magic when the future and the past collide?**_

 **Japan- Kirito**

"Are you sure about this?" Asuna asked. She was holding up the new game that we just got, it was called AWLT: Inner Doors. The AWLT stands for Assemble Within the Lost Tomb. It boasts to be the first game that if you can find the hidden Easter egg then you can be transported into a completely different game. "I still think that we should wait until the others have a chance to get their copies before we go in."

"I'm not saying that we should play, I just want to go in and take a look around. See if we can find any Easter eggs. I just want to see if it's true and what the other game is like." I said. I was setting up my new AmuSphere. Thanks to several well-paying jobs from the MOD I was able to afford to upgrade my VR equipment.

"Alright. But only for a little while. And if we find the second game, we come back immediately to tell everyone." Smiling a bit, she continued, "You know that Suguha will be disappointed if we do this without her, right?"

Frowning I say, "Damn. I didn't think about that." I'm not sure what to do so I think for a minute. An idea forms, "Ok so we go in and map out what we can find. That way we can have a jump start for all of us when they get here." Feeling somewhat proud of my idea I continue to hook up the equipment.

Shrugging Asuna helps me to hook up our gear. "They should start arriving in about an hour." Finishing up we looked over at each other and smiled. Ever since getting out of SAO and Alfheim, and the danger from GGO, we can't seem to be apart for long.

Seeing Asuna begin to blush I ask jokingly, "What are you thinking about?"

Squirming a little under my scrutiny she replies, "Just that I love that we are spending a lot of time together. I love you Kazuto."

Stepping up to her I give her a soft kiss and say, "Wow, you must really mean it since you used my real name." Grunting from the not so light punch she gave me I smile and continue, "I love you too Asuna." Wrapping her up in my arms I bury my face in her neck, loving the feel of her holding on to me so tightly.

Pulling back a little, Asuna says, "Well we better get to it if we want to map out as much as possible before everyone shows up." Giving me one more kiss, she turns and climbs onto my bed and puts on her AmuSphere. Waiting as I do the same, she lays back and holds out her hand.

Intertwining our fingers, we said at the same time, "Link Start!"

 _And they began their start-up and character builds for a game that they didn't realize would change their lives even more. Finishing up they were transported to a world not too different than the real world._

"Where are we?" Asuna asked.

Scrolling down my controls, I see our location and am surprised. "We're in London, England!" Looking around I see other players looking just as shocked as us. The description for the game never had any kind of location mentioned. The mystery of the game contributed to its popularity, they didn't release any in depth descriptions and even the creator was unknown. Another VR child of The Seed. You only knew that you had to find the Lost Tomb, and that there were hidden Easter eggs that could lead you to another world.

Spinning slowly, Asuna and I saw Big Ben to our left, and we could see The London Eye farther right. "This is amazing! I've always wanted to come here, and this is just like being there!" Asuna sounded shocked. "I've played a lot of VRMMORPG's but this was incredible!"

I was amazed as well, but I was more curious as to why London? Why not Japan? That's where the game had been first released. Worldwide distribution would happen next week. Searching through the controls I wanted to see exactly what I had. We both transferred our stats to this game so we had all our weapons, all my strength and special skills were intact. "I wonder..." I said, looking in my item storage I give a little smile. Pressing the button, a small flash of light happens and Yui appears.

"Daddy!" Yui exclaims. Looking around she seems as amazed as Asuna was. "Is this real?"

With a small laugh I say, "No Yui, we're not in the real world but this is based on a real place. What do you think?"

Looking around herself Yui doesn't answer me immediately. I know that she's assessing the program and finding out where she fits in with all of this. After a couple of minutes, she replies, "Daddy this place is strange. I have no technical function here." Turning to me fully, she looks at me questioningly.

I was even more curious now. "I don't know what's happening Yui. You can't see anything about the game?" I asked her.

Closing her eyes, she seems to be concentrating very hard. After a few minutes she looks up at me as tears form in her eyes. "Daddy, I... I can't find anything! I have no function here! What am I going to do?" She asks me worriedly. I look to Asuna and see that she also looks upset.

"It'll be alright," I tell them. "It's a new game. I'm sure that with all the problems from the past games that the security is super tight and that it doesn't recognized Yui so it's blocking her."

Gathering up a crying Yui, Asuna nods her head to me. Not knowing what else to do I start checking out our surroundings and other players. Everyone seemed normal, other than our location everything seemed fine. But I couldn't shake this feeling that there was so much more to this place than we can expect. Seeing an NPC holding out papers I said to Asuna and Yui, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to see what that guy has over there." I pointed to the NPC and they both nodded and continued to speak softly to each other.

Walking up to the man I heard him saying, "Map of the palace here! Free for all explorers!"

"Hey, what's that?" I asked him.

"Hello young man! I have maps here for all brave explorers who wish to try and find their way through the palace. Would you care for one?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, I would thank you. Could I get two more for my companions?" I asked pointing over to Asuna and Yui.

"Of course! Of course! Here you go and I wish you all the very best of luck!" He said jovially. Turning away slightly he dismisses me and continues to try and distribute his maps.

Starting to walk back to the girls I hear him call out to me.

"Young man! I almost forgot to tell you this!" He rushed up to me and leaned in as if to impart a secret. "There is a poem that tells of the secrets in the palace. It goes-

To set the course

You must be able

To know your mind

And fact from fable.

Ensnared in light

Then find the eye

Behold the past

And say goodbye.

Death to one

Tears to flow

Stay the course

And time will show.

Find his love

Keep your head

Know the curse

Be not mislead.

Shake your fears

Conquer the foe

Save your friend

And time will flow."

I looked at him as he recited the poem. It sounded like gibberish but he looked so serious as he said it. I asked him to repeat it and I wrote it down to remember it. "Thank you for that. I'm sure it will come in handy." Not really believing that I turned away and headed back to the girls.

" _Oh, it will come in very handy Kirito." Said the man with the maps softly._

Stepping back up to Asuna and Yui I asked, "How are you doing Yui?"

"I'm ok Daddy. I guess that you were right about the game not recognizing me. I just wish that I could help you both with the game." She said dejectedly.

"Well how about you help us out by reading the map I got from the man over there." I go to point to him and he was gone, another strange feeling comes over me. Where did he go?

"Daddy?" Yui says.

"Yes Yui?" I ask, facing her again.

"Are you alright?" She asks me, leaning sideways to see where I was pointing.

"I'm ok." I say and I tell them about the man and read them the poem and had them write it on their maps as well. Looking at the time I saw that we only have about a half an hour to begin our own mapping. I suggested we start at the palace and they both agreed.

As we walked along the street we could see other NPC's selling their wares and I didn't see other players with the maps we had. "Strange..." I mused aloud. I kept my concerns to myself and we came to the front of the palace. I didn't even think about what palace he was talking about. Of course, it was Buckingham Palace. Shaking my head with a small laugh I take Asuna and Yui's hands and lead them up to the palace doors.

As I put a hand on the door, I had the strongest urge to run. Turning to Asuna I said, "Take Yui and step back."

Cocking her head and looking at me strangely she nodded and took Yui's hand and stepped back and to the side a few feet. Letting out a breath I unsheathed one of my swords and pushed open the door.

Nothing happened.

Hearing a giggle behind me I saw both girls hiding their mouths trying to keep in their laughter. Smiling I said, "OK fine I'm a little paranoid. Let's go in then." turning back we walked into the palace and jumped as the door slammed behind us. Shaking it off I pulled out the map and marked where we were. Looking around I turned to Yui and asked, "So where would you like to start?"

She looked so excited that she got to pick where we go. Pointing left she said "That way daddy!"

Looking at Asuna, she nodded and off we went. This place looked a bit too run down and too cramped to be the true interior of Buckingham Palace. I guess it would be difficult to get the blueprints for a place like that. Heading down some stairs we see a light up ahead. As we go towards it, it begins to blink faster and faster. It starts to change color the faster it blinks, I can't stop staring at it, I can't stop moving towards it. As soon as we get in front of it, it stops.

Shaking my head, I look around and say, "How did we get down here?"

Looking as confused as me Asuna says, "I don't know Kirito. Maybe we should turn back, it's getting close to when everyone will show up."

"But Mommy the way we came is gone." Yui says.

Looking back, I can see that the corridor we were in is blocked off by a brick wall that sure wasn't there before. Looking around I see a hallway to my right with a number of doors down it. "Maybe we can get out through there." Looking at the map I can't find where we are. "Some help you were." I can't help but mutter to the piece of paper.

As we walked down the hallway, I saw that each door had a different object on it. There was a bird on one, a sun on another, and a hand next to that. "I remember the poem talking about an eye." I say to the girls, as I continue down the hall, looking at all the doors for an eye. I hear Asuna call out to me after a few minutes.

"Kirito, over here!"

"What's up?" I say as I walk towards her. She's in front of a door a little down from where I was. She points up to it and I look and see an eye on it. Smiling I turn to her and say, "You are awesome." Smiling back at me she turns and opens the door.

As we walk in I see one wall is lined with books, and another is lined with mirrors. A desk sits against another, and the one with the door we came through has several other doors on it as well. "Well this is weird." I say aloud. Walking into the room causes all the candles and wall sconces to light up. I look up to the ceiling and call out, "Look at that!"

Painted on the ceiling is a great battle between what looks like a small army and a demon. I can see men and women in armor with swords, a giant woman with a hammer and a... pig? "What the hell?" I say. There is a lot of strange things happening in this beautiful scene. And then an even stranger thing happens. It all starts to move. The figures begin to fight the demon, throwing spells at him, fire and rocks, lightning and a giant sunflower shooting light? It's then I notice what looks like a young boy fighting the demon with his own hands. He's getting bombarded with the attacks the others are using, but he refuses to back down. Damn, this is amazing to watch! Looking back down I see that Asuna and Yui are looking at me strangely. "What? Isn't that awesome!" I say.

"What are you talking about Kirito?" Asuna asks.

"The ceiling! The painting coming alive and showing the battle between the army and the demon!" Pointing to the ceiling I look back up but there is nothing there. "But... there was a painting on the ceiling and a battle and a young boy fighting the demon face to face. There was a giant woman and a huge sunflower and a pig-"

Laughing Asuna interrupts me saying, "Kirito! There's nothing there. Come on we're going to be late if we don't log out now." Turning to Yui she says, "We'll be back real soon and everyone else will be with us too alright?"

"OK mommy! I can't wait to come back and see everyone again!" Yui says.

Looking away from the blank ceiling I say, "We'll be back soon Yui." And as I go to bring up my controls, I see a book fall from the shelf. "Hang on." I say to Asuna. Walking over I pick up the book and see the title. Old Britannia. I bring it over to Asuna and show it to her. "It just fell off the shelf like it wanted to be seen. What do you think?" I hold it out for her and Yui comes and tries to see it too. Asuna opens it and as I put my hand on it a bright flash of light happens and I feel like I'm falling.

"Asuna! Yui!" I yell out into the brightness.

"Kirito!"

"Daddy!"

Knowing they are with me but I can't get to them is torture. I have to protect them, they are my family. All of a sudden everything goes black and I feel grass beneath me. Opening my eyes, I see the sky above me, clear and cloudless. Sitting up I look around me and call out, "Asuna! Where are you?"

Hearing a soft groan from behind me I turn and see her lying about two feet from me. As I crawl over she wakes up more. Pushing the hair from her face I see her open her eyes, "Thank God! Are you hurt?" I ask hurriedly.

"No, I'm alright. Are you ok? Where's Yui?" She asks anxiously.

Before I can open my mouth to call out for her, I hear Yui come up to us, "I'm ok Mommy. Where are we?"

Looking around it looks like we're in a meadow. Trees are everywhere, it almost looks like the gardens I took Asuna to, except there were no people or benches. Looking around more I noticed that there was no sign of anybody or anything other than nature. "This is weird." I said. "Do you think that this is the other game?" I asked them.

Standing up, Asuna said, "I don't know. It certainly looks very different from where we were. Yui can you tell where we are?"

Closing her eyes, Yui shakes her head after a few moments, "No mommy I can't tell where we are. I still can't access any kind of data. It's strange..."

"What do you mean? You can't see anything?" I asked.

"No, nothing daddy. It's like there's no system to access." Yui said quietly.

I looked over to Asuna, from the look on her face I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. I swipe my hand to bring up my controls but it's not there. The logout button is gone. "Not again." I say aloud. Looking through the controls all I see are my weapons and skills. Looking back at Asuna I say softly, "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. We're trapped again and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't wanted to get into the game so badly-"

Asuna placed her hand over my mouth and said, "Kirito, stop. This is not your fault. I agreed to go with you so don't blame yourself." Moving her hand to my cheek she gives me a soft kiss and a small smile. "Now we just have to figure out where we are and what we have to do to get out." Giving a sharp nod she turns to Yui and asks, "Are you alright honey? Scared?"

Smiling Yui says, "I'm not scared Mommy! You and Daddy are with me."

We both hug her and then turn in a circle looking for anything, a road or any sign of civilization. After a minute I begin to feel a slight vibration in the ground. Turning to Asuna I ask, "Do you feel that?"

Nodding she kneels down and puts her hands to the ground. Mirroring her I close my eyes and try to tell where it's coming from. As it begins to get heavier I feel it stronger to my right. Before I can say anything, it stops and a stronger vibration happens for a few seconds and then it stops again.

Looking at Asuna again I say, "It felt stronger to my right how about you?"

"Same. Should we head it that direction you think?" She asked me.

Thinking for a moment I nod my head and take Yui's and her hand and we head out towards what will hopefully be something helpful.

 **Brittania- Meliodas**

Feeling Mama Hawk stop and dig in I pause outside my bedroom door and put an ear to it. I can hear Elizabeth up and moving around so I go back down to the bar and continue stocking and doing inventory. I can't seem to shake the feeling that something is going to happen. But it doesn't feel like how it felt months ago when Estarossa was terrorizing Elizabeth.

"Meliodas tell me what's wrong?" I jump at Elizabeth's voice. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear her. Looking at her brings a big smile to my face. My wife. The mother of my child. Seeing her belly grow with life just makes me feel so very happy, and so very scared. I don't know how to be a father. I didn't exactly have the best role model with mine. All I can do is hope is that I don't screw them up too bad.

Shaking my head, I say, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Crossing her arms, her expression changes from loving worry to annoyance quickly.

"Meliodas, just tell me. I want to help and I can't do that if you keep secrets from me." She said to me.

Since becoming pregnant and having her memories come back, Elizabeth had become quite assertive. I actually find it quite sexy, but right now I'm slightly scared. I want to tell her, I really do, but I also don't want to make her worried right now. She could pop any day and I am terrified of that. As I open my mouth to tell her again that it's nothing, she takes a step towards me and gets an even scarier look in her eyes. I wouldn't put it past her to arc me.

"It's just this feeling I have. It's not like last time, with _him_ , it feels different. Not bad but not good. Maybe it's just first-time dad nerves or something. I'll get over it don't worry." Stepping up to her I grab her face and give her a slow, deep kiss. Nothing in the world is as sweet tasting as my Elizabeth.

Pulling back from the kiss Elizabeth says, "Meliodas I appreciate the fact that you want to keep me safe, even from worry. But you need to remember that I am stronger than you think. Alright?"

Giving her a smile and another quick kiss, I say, "I will I promise." Putting my hands on her belly I ask, "How are you feeling?" Her morning sickness had passed two months ago, but she still gets nauseous from time to time.

Smiling and putting her hands over mine she says, "I feel good. The baby is moving around a lot and kicking me." She laughs when I lay my face on her belly and move my hands to her ass. After a few seconds I feel the baby kicking. Turning my head, I kiss her belly and say, "I love you baby." Looking up I stare into Elizabeth's eyes and say, "I love you so much. Thank you for this. For everything."

Just as she leans down to kiss me there's a knock at the door. Both of us turn and she says, "I wonder who that could be?"

The feeling in my gut intensifies. "Elizabeth, I want you to go to the kitchen." She looks at me and starts to protest but I cut her off. "That feeling is getting stronger and I want you safe. Please."

With a nod she turns and goes into the kitchen, locking the swinging door.

As I walk up to the door there's another knock and I hear a woman speak.

"Don't be so impatient Kirito!"

A man answers.

"Sorry Asuna. I just have a feeling about all of this. It's not bad but not good either. I don't know what to do and I don't like that."

I hear a young girl speak up.

"It's ok Daddy. I think that everything will be fine and that the nice people here will help us."

Keeping my sword sheathed for now I open the door partway and say, "I'm sorry we're not open yet." Looking out I see two young people and a little girl who look a little desperate.

"Hey buddy, sorry about that. Are your parents home?" The young man says to me.

Stepping outside I shut the door behind me and cross my arms as I stare up at the man. He looks like he's a teenager and he's dressed oddly. All in black with a long coat and two swords on his back. Looking over at the young woman she's dressed somewhat like Elizabeth dresses when she waitressed for me, but more modest. And the little girl was just in a simple blue dress, but had no shoes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"We were wondering where we are? Last thing we saw was the library in the palace and then a flash of light and we ended up here." The young woman said.

Cocking my head to the side I stared at them trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. All of a sudden the door opens behind me and Elizabeth says, "Meliodas! Why don't you invite them in?" She turns to the strangers and says, "Welcome to the Boar Hat, please come in and have a seat." Looking back at me with squinted eyes she walks back into the tavern. With a sigh I wave my arm and say, "Please come in and welcome to my tavern."

"Thank you!" The little girl chirps as she hops past me.

"Yui! Wait for us please?" The young woman says.

"Yes Mommy."

"This is your tavern?" The young man asks.

"Yeah. I've had it for about... oh I can't even remember." Sticking my hand out I say, "I'm Meliodas by the way."

Shaking my hand, he answers, "I'm Kirito. That's my wife Asuna and our daughter Yui."

Smiling I turn to walk back to the bar and I put my arm around Elizabeth. "This is my wife Elizabeth." Putting my other hand on her belly, "Can I get you all anything? Aside from food which I am terrible at making." I say with a laugh.

Kirito looks over his family and with their nods he says, "A drink would be nice thank you." Directing them to the nearest table they sit and I go behind the bar and gather two ales and a mug of juice for the child. "Here you go. So where are you from? I've never seen you around and your names are not common to this country." Feeling a sharp pain in my ankle I turn to see Elizabeth had kicked me.

"Meliodas! Don't be rude! I swear 3,000 years and you still have not learned manners!" Elizabeth turned away from me and went into the kitchen.

Sighing I look back at the strangers and shrug.

Looking at each other the young couple both nod and Asuna says, "We're from Japan. We were playing a game and we were in London at the palace there. We opened a book and it's like I said before. There was a flash of light, we fell and woke up here. Please, where are we?"

I could see no trick or lie in her eyes. All of them had the same look of confusion and anxiety in their expressions. "I had heard of Japan. Never been there though. This is Brittania-"

Asuna gasped and covered her mouth. Looking over at Kirito he nodded at her as if he was agreeing with something.

"What is it?" I asked.

Clearing his throat Kirito said, "The book we held. It was called Old Brittania." Staring at his wife Kirito said to her, "This must be the other game. There's no other explanation."

"What do you mean 'other game'?" I hear behind me.

Turning I see my fellow Seven Deadly Sin Merlin standing with Elizabeth.

"Merlin this is-" I start.

Walking past me, Merlin leans down and stares into Kirito's eyes. "What do you mean 'other game'?" She asks again.

"Look lady I don't know who you are but I need you to back up." Kirito says through gritted teeth.

Laying her hand on his arm Asuna attempts to calm Kirito. "It's alright Kirito." Turning to Merlin she says, "We were playing AWLT and we got transported to this place. I think this is the hidden world within the game that the designer said could be found. Only it's like SAO and we can't log out."

Now I'm confused. "What in the hell is going on here? Merlin?" I ask.

Merlin is still looking at Kirito. After a few more tense seconds she stands straight and without looking away says, "Gowther? Do it."

Three small beams of light come shooting out of the doorway to the kitchen and hit two of the three targets. Kirito somehow deflects it with his sword. I didn't even see him move! "Elizabeth..." I say lowly.

She doesn't even say anything, she turns and runs (waddles) up the stairs.

"What the hell did you do to them? Asuna! Yui! Wake up!" Kirito yells as he takes out his other sword and stands to defend himself. Gowther sends out a few more beams but they are all deflected.

"Gowther you can stop." Merlin says with a small grin. "I assure you they are unharmed. I merely wished for my comrade to ascertain if you all were telling the truth or not."

"Fix them now or die." Kirito says.

Shaking my head, I sigh again, I seem to be doing that a lot today. "Kirito, I understand your anger. I'm a bit angry at Merlin myself. But I cannot allow you to harm her, she is my friend."

"Kirito, I want to ask you one question and then I will release them." I hear Gowther come up behind me as he talks to Kirito.

"What?" Kirito growls.

"What year is it?" Gowther asks.

"What does that matter? Let them go now!" Kirito demands.

"It matters because the answer will determine your fate." Merlin says.

Startled Kirito looks at each of us and says, "2026."

"As I thought." Gowther says. "I think you should put away your swords and sit back down. I would like to not upset your family by waking them up to seeing you moved from where you were before I froze them."

"Just do it. I don't trust you not to try and get me again." Kirito says angrily.

With a shrug Gowther releases Asuna and Yui from his Jack and they rightfully freak out a bit.

"What happened? Kirito?" Asuna rushes to say as she grabs Yui and draws her own sword to stand next to Kirito. They actually remind me a lot of me and Elizabeth...

"I don't know but that one somehow froze you two and tried to do it to me." Kirito says pointing to Gowther. "Let's go." And as one they all back up towards the door.

"I'm afraid you're going to need our help to get back to your time." Merlin states as she pops up behind them, leaning back on the door.

Looking over at me Kirito says, "Just what the hell are you? What do you people want from us?"

Rubbing the back of my head I say, "Well to answer your first question I'm a demon. As for your second, all I wanted was a peaceful day with my wife. You're better off asking her the last one." I answer pointing to Merlin.

"Enough. Merlin, Gowther I think you should explain yourselves. Kirito, Asuna, Yui I must apologize for my friends. They don't have any manners and very little in the way of social skills. But I hope you won't hold it against them. When they do something it's almost always for a good reason. Meliodas, why don't you wake up Ban and let's have some lunch." Elizabeth states as she heads over to the family.

I hang my head as my wife delivers her commands to our friends. I wish that I had never answered the door.

 **Well, well, well. Looks like our Heroes are going to have a hell of a time figuring this one out. Interesting... Chapter 2 will be along shortly I believe. Hang tight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you are enjoying my crossover. I absolutely love both of these anime's and I wanted to try and bring them together. Remember that I have put some little bits of narration in just to try it out. It's in italics and a smaller print.**

 **Kirito**

Sitting at a small table with my family I listen to the woman named Merlin talk about what she thinks happened. I listen to her but also keep my eyes on the other two men in the room. Gowther appears to be engrossed in what Merlin is saying, but Meliodas is staring at me. Sitting next to his wife he keeps a hold of her with one hand and rubs her very pregnant belly with the other. I can't help but be a bit afraid of him. I don't know what he meant about being a demon but I feel like I've seen him before, him and Gowther. I just can't stop this nagging feeling...

"Meliodas I feel like I've seen you and Gowther before. Are you sure you've never travelled to Japan?" I ask.

"I've never left Brittania. What about you Gowther?" Meliodas turns to ask his friend.

"I have travelled to several different countries but never to Japan." Gowther answers.

Searching my mind, I try to remember where I've seen them. I keep getting the images of the fight I saw on the ceiling in the palace. I concentrate on it and realize that that was where I saw them.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim. Waving at Asuna when she asks what's wrong, I continue to address Meliodas, "I saw a painting in the palace before we transported here. It was a fight between a small army and a grey demon. There was a flying boy, a giant girl, a man in red, a man with pink hair and a blonde boy. The blonde boy was fighting the demon while everyone else was throwing some magical attacks at them."

At my words the bar grew quiet. Even the man Ban- he's the man in red from the painting! - who was in the kitchen, comes out to join us. Merlin, Meliodas and Gowther are all looking at each other almost like they were communicating silently. Finally, Merlin turns back to me and questions me.

"You said you saw this in a painting?" She asked.

"Yes- well sort of. It was a mural on the ceiling of a room in the palace-" I answer but she cuts me off.

"Describe the room." She says.

"It had one wall of books, another of mirrors, the third had a desk and the one with the door had several other doors alongside it." I tell her.

"Why did you go into the room? Did someone tell you to go there?" She asks, sounding a bit more eager than I think she should be.

"Kind of." Asuna answers for me. "There was a man giving out maps of the palace and he told Kirito a poem he said would help guide us."

"Tell me the poem Kirito." Merlin says, not really asking more like a soft demand. She reminds me of Asuna in a way...

I wave my hand to bring up my inventory and I hear a gasp from one of the people surrounding me. Looking up I see that Elizabeth has gone white and that Merlin and Meliodas are looking at each other.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Looking back at me Meliodas asks, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask feeling somewhat stupid.

"How did you bring up that- that- whatever that was?" Elizabeth asks haltingly. Meliodas brings his arm tighter around her and tries to calm her.

"My inventory?" I do it again and Merlin comes around behind me to lean over my shoulder and look at it.

"What is this language?" She asks.

I look curiously over at Asuna who looks just as confused as me. "It's Japanese. I don't understand, how do you not know what this is?"

"That's not important right now Kirito." Merlin states as she rights herself and moves back to her comrades. "We need to see that poem."

Shaking my head, I bring it out and hand it over to her. Turning to Meliodas I say, "Tell me what the hell is going on right now."

"Honestly Kirito I don't really know. This reeks of some kind of magic and that's not something I know a lot about. Merlin is ...," Meliodas hesitates as if he can't find the words. "Well she knows about pretty much every kind of magic there is. If there's a way to help you and your family she's the one to figure it out."

 **Asuna**

I can see Kirito getting more and more frustrated as Merlin goes over the poem and map. Reaching out I take his hand and say, "Kirito? It will be alright." He looks over at me and I can see his eyes soften, and he gives me a small smile as he squeezes my hand.

"How do you know?" He asks.

Smiling at him I say, "Because we're together, and when we're together anything is possible." I lean forward and kiss him lightly. Hearing a throat clear I look over to see everyone looking at us. I blush as I see Meliodas snicker a bit and Elizabeth jab him with her elbow telling him to knock it off.

"So," Merlin begins, "did anyone else get one of these aside from you three?"

I shake my head and say, "I don't know." Turning to him I ask, "Did you see anyone else with one Kirito?"

He takes a minute to answer and says, "Actually I didn't. I remember thinking that it was strange that no one else was taking the maps, and then as we were walking to the palace, I didn't see anyone else with one."

Nodding my head, I say, "That's right, thinking back I didn't see anyone with one either." A memory comes to me and I say, "Oh my goodness. There was no one else there..."

"Asuna what do you mean? No one else where?" Kirito asks me.

Turning to him I can feel a chill come over me as I say, "There was no one else at the palace. Even if no one else took a map don't you think that people would want to check out one of the most famous places in the world? I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier! I feel so stupid-"

"Asuna stop it." Kirito says as he takes my hands. "This is not your fault. We walked into this together and that's how we're going to get through it- together." Kissing my hands, he gives me a small smile and says, "I love you."

I squeeze his hands and trying not to cry say, "I love you too."

"I love you both!" Yui says as she puts her hands on top of ours.

Laughing I disconnect from Kirito and throw my arms around her. "Oh Yui! I love you so much!"

"Yeah Yui, I love you too." Kirito says, putting his arms around us both.

 **Meliodas**

Merlin tries to find any kind of trickery or magic in this map, or some spell in the text. Turning to Gowther and I she says, "Nothing. It's completely normal. Well, not completely. It's not from this time, and neither are our guests." I watch the small family embrace out of the corner of my eye. "The man has a massive amount of power; the woman, while skilled in battle, has a greater magical ability. But the child..."

"What about the child?" Elizabeth asks from behind me.

I turn around and as I'm about to tell her the truth, Merlin jumps in to say, "Just that she has no special abilities and I found it odd."

"Well, she's just a child Merlin. She could develop abilities when she's older, or if she doesn't then there's nothing wrong with that." Elizabeth says before she walks over to her guests.

"What did you see Merlin?" I ask.

"The same as you did Captain." She says to me.

I turn my head to look at the little girl. She's sitting next to Elizabeth with her hand on her stomach, no doubt feeling the baby move judging by the wonderous look on her face. Elizabeth gives a giggle at her, while her parents look to be in a deep discussion.

"Merlin." I say softly.

I turn back to her as she asks, "Yes Captain?"

"Is she dangerous?" I ask.

Shaking her head, she answers, "I don't know. I can't get a read on her and Gowther got nothing from his Jack. It's like she's not real."

"That's true Captain." Gowther says. "It's like she's a Doll like me, but empty. And yet she functions. She has emotions, or at least can imitate them well enough to fool these people. She is an unknown entity."

"And the woman?" I ask Gowther.

"She is genuine in her actions. Scared, but wanting to protect her family. Her memories though... Captain, I have never seen the things she has seen. I have no doubt that they are out of their time. But how they got here is a mystery. She saw the same things as Kirito but the battle and the man who gave him the map." Gowther says.

"Captain, this poem is just that, a poem. There's no spell or curse or anything about this that will explain why they are here." Merlin tells me.

"Merlin I just want to know," I pause and look at my wife. After a few seconds I turn back and ask, "Is my family safe?"

She takes a breath before answering. "For the moment, no. But I feel like that will change, and there's nothing to be done about it."

 _Meliodas has no idea what's going to happen... but that bad feeling is going to get worse._

Lying in bed that night my mind won't stop racing as I tried to remember how I ended up offering to let the strange foreigners stay here. After talking to Merlin and Gowther, I got Elizabeth to come to the kitchen with me and I tried to convince her that she should go visit her father and sisters. Seeing right through that she demanded that we help them. My wife can be downright scary when she wants to be.

So here I am. In bed with my beautiful wife, anticipating the birth of our child and scared that 1. That Elizabeth won't make it through the birth. 2. That I will be a crap father. 3. That neither of those will come true because they will be taken from me by some unknown danger brought here by those people.

"It's not their fault."

Elizabeth raises her head to look up at me. I didn't even realize she was awake. Her whispered words go straight to my thoughts, making me want to dispute it with her but I know she's right. Regardless of the mystery of their little girl, they are genuinely good people who need help.

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do without you." I tell her, gathering her closer as I lay down fully. I run my hands over her curves stopping at her belly, spanning my hands across it I lean down to give her a kiss when I feel a very hard kick. Widening my eyes, I ask, "Are you alright?"

Wincing she answers, "Yes. Kind of." Giving me a smile, she says, "The baby knows it's you." She giggles.

Smiling at her, I lean back down and kiss her with every ounce of happiness I feel. As it goes on it becomes more and more passionate. Our hands run along each other's bodies. As I am about to pull her on top of me, I hear voices outside.

"Meli-" Elizabeth starts to say before I cover her mouth.

Putting my lips to her ear I tell her, "As quiet as you can, grab your clothes and go into the bathroom."

"But-" She starts.

Looking at her I say, "Please just do this. I need you to be as safe as I can make you right now."

Giving me a small nod, she slowly gets up, grabs her robe and enters the bathroom locking the door behind her. I put on my pants and creep over to the balcony. The voices are getting louder and I can hear some of the words.

"... bastard... princess... demon spawn..."

Dammit! They must be from the last village we were in. Some guys got rowdy at the bar and tried to mess with Elizabeth. I went a little Demon on the one that grabbed her and I thought that I saw them at the market before we left. Damn, I should have done something about it before we left but Elizabeth felt that just leaving would be better.

Leaving the room, I creep down the hallway to Ban's room. Opening the door I whisper, "Ban! Wake up!"

I grab the shoe he throws at my head and say, "There's some guys outside looking for a fight. I need you to guard Elizabeth."

He's up and at my side before I even finish.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand Captain?" Ban asks.

"Just guard Elizabeth." I say as I turn to go downstairs. After a few steps I look back at him as he's about to go into my room. "Ban? Keep your eyes open. They were talking about Demon spawn so I thought it was me but... they could mean the baby." I hated even saying it. As if just by saying the words would make it true. And if it was then those men would not be alive tomorrow.

Ban's face hardens and he says, "Roger that."

After the door shuts and locks behind him I head downstairs. I can hear them trying to pick the lock on the door. Little do they know it only opens for someone it knows. "Thank you, Merlin." I whisper. Just as I'm about to open it and start some ass kicking, I hear a shout and fighting outside the door. Jerking it open I see two men on the ground unconscious and another two fighting a man in black.

"Holy shit." I murmur. It's Kirito. He's fighting the two men with some amazing moves. Both of the intruders have swords, and Kirito has both of his out. I can't take my eyes off of it. It's almost elegant, seeing this "dance" between the three men.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice behind me says.

Turning I see Asuna and Yui standing there.

"Could you watch Yui for a moment please? I need to help my husband." Asuna asks me.

Giving her a nod, I step aside to let her pass. After she gets outside, she pulls her sword out and sprints over to the fight.

"Kirito! Left!" Asuna shouts out.

I see Kirito move to his right as Asuna starts to fight the man on the left. They move together like they've been doing battle together forever. It's beautiful, in a terrible way.

"Meliodas?" Yui says behind me.

I turn to look at her. "Yes Yui?"

"You know I'm not real don't you?" She asks me with a blank face.

"I don't know what you are Yui. What I do know is that they love you. And from what I've seen, you love them. That's all I need to know." I tell her sincerely.

A tear leaks from her eye as she nods her head. "Thank you."

Turning back to the fight I see that it's over. Damn I missed the end, oh well. I walk outside and see that neither of the men are dead, just unconscious like the other two. As I approach the couple, I hear them having an argument.

"I told you to stay with Yui! We don't know the rules here! Anything could happen!" Kirito whisper shouts.

"And I told you that we work together. End. Of. Discussion." Asuna says before turning and stomping away towards the door. Facing Kirito once again I clear my throat to get his attention.

"So... friends of yours?" I ask, curious as to what he was doing out here.

"No. I don't know them. I was sitting outside and I heard them walking up. I guess they were trying to break in or something. I didn't hear much of their conversation but they were talking about a kid and how 'Demons shouldn't be allowed to live'." Looking in my eyes he continues, "I assume that they were talking about your baby. You did say you were a Demon."

Staring at him I can see only honesty and true worry for my family. Letting out my breath I say, "Yeah thank you for this. They got handsy with Elizabeth in the last town and didn't take too kindly to me teaching them not to mess with my family. I didn't think they would go this far, but I was wrong. Let me get rid of them and I'll meet you inside alright?"

"Are you sure? They're pretty big guys, and they could be difficult to move by yourself." Kirito says.

Without answering I go over to the closest man and pick him up and put him over my shoulder. Looking back at Kirito I see him standing there with his jaw hanging open. Shaking his head, he laughs and turns to walk back inside.

Gathering up all the men, I drag them through the woods farther away from the Boar Hat. Once I get far enough away so I can't be seen I drop them and feel the darkness come over me, just in time for them to start coming around. Waiting for them all to wake and realize they're not alone, I step forward out of the shadows.

"So, how should we start..."

 **Elizabeth**

I see Meliodas sneak through the back door and all I feel is relief, until I see the blood on his hands. I'm the only one to see him so far. I walk into the kitchen to see him scrubbing his hands.

"Meliodas? Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine Elizabeth. Just give me a minute and I'll meet you out in the bar alright?" Meliodas says to me.

Stepping forward I put my hand on his shoulder. As I do, he turns his head to face further away from me. I place my other hand on his cheek and turn him to face me. There's more blood speckled on his face and neck, but his eyes are darker than normal. Not fully black, but not their bright green.

"Tell me." I say to him.

After a beat he says, "Elizabeth, I love you more than anything in the entire world and beyond it. I would do anything for you, anything that you ask me. But I will never tell you what happened to those men. Just know that you are safe and that they will never hurt anyone again. But right now, I need you to leave me alone."

I can feel some tears fall down my cheeks. I drop my hands, not knowing what to do with them. I want to hold him but he doesn't want me to. I want to talk to him but he's shutting me out. Turning away from him I start to walk out.

"Elizabeth..." Meliodas says softly.

Stopping I don't turn around when I say to him, "No Meliodas. I understand why you don't want to tell me what happened. I can even accept it on some level. But I thought that you understood why I want you to tell me the truth. I know they were here for me, Kirito told me what he heard and what you said. How sad that I got the truth from a stranger but not my husband. I know you're a Demon Meliodas. I accepted that part of you a long time ago. I am from the Goddess Clan, while I can't fight right now, I can still help you. But you don't see that. You only see someone who needs protecting, not someone you can lean on."

I walk out and through the bar to the stairs. I can hear Meliodas call out for me a couple of times but I ignore him. I just want to be alone. Just for a little while. I'm so tired of secrets and I need to cool off before I talk to him again. Entering the bedroom, I take off my robe and climb into bed to lay down. After some time I hear the door open and shut, then the bed behind me dips.

"Meliodas I'm sorry if I was harsh to you but I really want to be alone right now." I say before he can speak.

I feel him come up behind me and I know something's wrong. I try to scream but a hand holding a cloth comes over my mouth.

"Well then lucky me I'm not Meliodas." I hear in a strange voice as I lose consciousness.

 **Kirito**

I don't know what happened in the kitchen, but Elizabeth looked upset and Meliodas did too. He came out a second or two behind her and tried to talk to her but she walked away. He stood there for a minute, like he was trying to decide if he wanted to follow her. Finally, he started after her but Ban stopped him.

"Cap'n I would give her a little while to cool down. She looked really pissed." Ban says.

"No Ban I have to-" Meliodas tries to talk but Ban talks over him.

"She will Arc your ass and then be even more pissed. Just give her a few minutes." Ban states.

"Meliodas? What happened to those guys?" I ask.

His shoulders stiffen before he answers, "They're gone. Don't worry about it."

Not wanting to upset the situation further I don't ask what he means. I think I know anyway. Standing up I walk over to where Asuna is sitting with a sleeping Yui. I pick up her up and sit in her chair. As I rock Yui, Asuna lays her head on my shoulder. I watch as Ban and Meliodas drink at the bar, Gowther has already gone back to his room and Merlin left earlier this evening. The Mage said something about Camelot and a book left in her room there. After a few minutes, Meliodas jerks up and drops his mug.

"NO!" He shouts as he jumps up and runs up the stairs.

Ban follows as do Asuna and I, but before we make it all the way upstairs there's this deafening roar and the bar shakes violently. I grab Asuna to keep her steady on the treads. Once it stops, we make our way upstairs and go to Meliodas's room. Looking inside I can't understand what I'm seeing. Ban is standing by the door against the wall staring at this- this black cloud by the bed.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I ask.

At my question a growl comes from the cloud. I give Yui to Asuna and step in front of them.

"Captain, you need to get it together. They couldn't have gone far. We have to start searching-" Ban stops at another growl from the cloud.

The cloud starts to move, almost like it's breathing. It begins to get smaller and smaller until only Meliodas is standing there. His chest and arms are covered in dark marks. As he turns around, I see that the marks are on his face as well, and his eyes are blacker than pitch. As I watch the marks slowly disappear, and his eyes turn lighter.

"They used teleporting Ban. We can't follow them. She's gone. Again."

 **Oh no not again... yeah, I know. But it has to be this way, trust me. Don't worry, Elizabeth is tougher than you think. There's more adventure to come, I'm trying to get as much writing in in between getting everything ready for Christmas. I've got a lot of cookies to bake this week so bear with me. I do hope you have enjoyed my story so far, and that you want to keep reading. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I've had... issues and we'll leave it at that. Any-hoo, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and what I have in store for our friends. I like doing research about the main and ancillary characters so that I have a better grasp on what they can and cannot do. That being said I also like to take what they can do and make it even better, or worse take it away. So, without further ado, enjoy the show**

 **Kirito**

No. No fucking way. I turn my head to look at Asuna and she has the same expression on her face as I'm sure I do. "Is this real?" I whisper to her.

Asuna looks at me and says, "I don't know Kirito. It feels real but it can't be. That would mean we..."

"Travelled in time." Yui says in an odd tone from Asuna's arms.

"Yui what do you mean?" I ask.

Asuna puts her down and she looks up at me and there's something wrong with her eyes. There's some kind of symbol in them that has never been there before. Tilting her head to the side she looks over to Meliodas. "Demon! We need to talk."

Meliodas appears next to us so quickly I didn't see him move. "What the hell do you want Ludociel? Did you do this!?" He growls angrily. He hasn't fully returned to normal yet.

"What the hell is going on? Yui what are you doing?" I shout out.

Turning back to me Yui finally says, "I'm sorry for this Kazuto. But it was the only way I could get here to help save Elizabeth. This girl was brought here for this reason alone." Yui raises a hand at me when I go to interrupt and says, "There will be time for explanation later, right now we need to fix this before it is too late."

Turning back to Meliodas Yui says, "We need to do a Time Regression Spell."

"Then send me back!" Meliodas shouts.

"Not you. Sending you back will accomplish nothing. Kazuto has to go." Yui says.

"No! I have to go! SEND. ME. BACK." Meliodas shouts out as he advances on Yui.

I step between them and face Meliodas. "Calm down. We need to figure this out and if you hurt her, I swear that I will kill you." I say to him calmly. He looks at me with those black eyes and after a minute he nods and backs off. Turning around I face Yui. "Who are you and what did you do to my daughter?" 

"I am the Archangel Ludociel. I am here to help and if I have to explain everything now it will not matter because Elizabeth and the child will be lost." Yui says. "Right now, I need you to trust me and do as I say." Stepping close to me she looks up and says, "Her life and her child's life is in your hands Kazuto. You need to decide if you can save them."

It only takes me a second to decide, "What do I have to do?"

With a small smile Yui takes my arm and leads me downstairs. "Long story short, I am going to paint symbols on you and send your soul back in time to prevent Elizabeth from being taken. If you succeed then time will reset, if not then she will die and Meliodas will destroy the world."

I look at her to see if she's joking. Ok she's serious. Meliodas stands behind her and as I look over at him, I can see clearly how different he looks from earlier in the day. He looks almost like a different person. Like he really is a-

"Demon." Yui says as if finishing my thought.

"What?" Meliodas grits out.

"I need the herbs from Elizabeths medicine bag." Yui says.

As Meliodas leaves the room I say, "Yui-"

"Call me Ludociel. Yui is no longer present." Yui/Ludociel says as he interrupts me.

"Alright, Ludociel how exactly are you in Yui's body?" I ask.

"I will tell you everything after we accomplish this task. Elizabeth and her baby are the most important thing right now. If they do not survive then nothing else will matter. Not you or Asuna or Yui. Getting you back to your time will mean nothing because the world you know would be gone. Do you understand?" Ludociel asks me.

"Not really." I say. "But I know that I have to help these people. They were good enough to help me and my family so I'll do what I can to help save Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Meliodas says from behind me.

Turning around to face him I say, "I don't really know what's going on. I don't see how any of this can be real. I can't see how going into a game made it so that we travelled back in time. But I do see that you need help, and I know that it's hard for you to accept it, I can see that all over your face. I know it would be hard for me if it was Asuna in danger to rely on a stranger to save her. I just want you to know that I will do everything I can to undo this ok?"

He stares at me for a few seconds, I can hear Ludociel giving out commands to Asuna and Ban behind me. Finally, Meliodas nods his head and holds out his hand. As I shake his hand he says, "Ludociel was right. If she doesn't come back, if she and my child are killed, I will destroy this world." And with that he walks back upstairs.

I stand there frozen, trying to reassure myself that he's not capable of that. But unfortunately, I know I'm lying to myself.

"Kazuto! Let's begin." Ludociel says.

He calls me over to a cleared-out area of the floor and tells me to take off my shirt and lay down. As I'm on the floor he paints symbols on my head and chest.

"Alright now Kazuto I am going to say the spell and send you back. You will be back in your body but only you will know what is going to happen. You have to wait for the man to come. We don't know who he is and you need to capture him. And before you ask you can't tell anyone this is happening, only after he is caught." Ludociel explains.

Nodding my head, I look over to Asuna and say, "I love you."

She leans down to kiss me and says, "I love you too."

"Dorukimoto Hekatokobe Nokutasenkieto." Ludociel calls out.

I feel myself getting sucked into a blackness and all of a sudden, I'm back in my body and I see Elizabeth coming out of the kitchen with Meliodas trailing behind her calling her name as she ignores him and heads upstairs. I look around as Ban talks him out of following her and I see Yui asleep in Asuna's arms and I have an idea. I walk over to them and take Yui in my arms, "I'll put her to bed." I tell Asuna and she nods.

"I'll come with you." Asuna says.

"NO- I mean it's ok I wanted to talk with you and these guys after so just stay here ok?" I tell her and I turn around to go upstairs before she says anything else. I need to hurry; I don't know exactly when this guy shows up and takes Elizabeth. As I rush up the stairs, I see a shadow move against the wall as if to hide itself. I can't fight with Yui in my arms but I can't just ignore it. DAMN! What the hell am I going to do? Just as I think it Asuna comes up behind me.

"Kirito what is going on? You are acting so weird." She says to me.

"It's nothing, here take Yui." I basically shove Yui into her arms and put my arm around her and lead her down the hall towards our room.

"Kirito what the-" Asuna starts but I don't let her finish. I push her into our room and slam the door. Rushing back down the hall I see the door to Meliodas and Elizabeth's room shutting. It's now or never.

I grab the knob and pull as hard as I can, throwing the man holding on to it off balance. Grabbing his arm, I pull him out of the room and slam him against the opposite wall. As I go to grab his other arm blue sparks start to shoot from his hand. What the hell is that? Before anything can happen a white orb the size of a basketball hits him in the head and he's knocked out.

Turning I see Elizabeth in her doorway with a glow surrounding her. "Thanks."

"ELIZABETH!" Meliodas shouts as he comes racing up the stairs. He stops when he sees the man on the ground. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asks as he goes over to her and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm alright. Thanks to Kirito." Elizabeth says to him.

Meliodas turns his eyes on me and says, "I owe you my life Kirito."

Asuna and Yui have joined us in the hall, with Ban standing at the top of the stairs. But before I can say anything Yui speaks out.

"You really should be thanking me Demon."

Ok not Yui. Ludociel.

 **Meliodas**

"Ludociel what are you doing here?" I ask angrily. I don't like this. Elizabeth was almost taken and now this angel asshole is here. I don't believe in coincidence, especially not when it comes to- well anything.

"Meliodas it's ok, he's here to help." Kirito says.

Turning to him I say, "He doesn't help anyone but himself, and if you really believe what he says then you're an idiot." I push Elizabeth behind me and ask, "How the hell do you know him anyway?"

"Calm yourself Demon. He is no threat to you." Ludociel says as he walks past Kirito and Asuna to stand before me. "I brought them back here to save this world. They have knowledge about things that will be instrumental in the coming battle. You need them to save your family."

I can feel Elizabeth's hands tighten on my shoulders, "Meliodas maybe we should hear him out." She says softly.

Thinking about what happened earlier in the night and what could have just happened had me nodding my head and saying, "Alright let's talk downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

Ban had already tied up and gagged our prisoner and took him to our holding room where Zeldris stayed last year. As everyone else went downstairs, I tugged Elizabeth into our room and shut the door. Leading her over to our bed I sat her down as I stood in front of her clasping her hands.

"Meliodas..." She said to me quietly.

"Do you really want to know what happened to the men who came here tonight?" I asked her.

Taking a moment, she nodded and squeezed my hands. I looked away from her. I can't bear to see the horror on her face when I tell her what I did.

"I don't remember everything, but what I do I'll tell you." Taking a deep breath, I went on, "I waited for all of them to wake up, once they did, I tortured them. Breaking bones, removing fingers, ripping out eyeballs. I wanted them to tell me exactly what they were planning, and they did. They were going to poison me. They wanted to take you and cut out the baby. They were going to leave you bleeding while they drowned our child in front of you. All the while I would be able to see and hear everything that they did and have to watch my family die. After that I only really have flashes of what I did. I remember tearing limbs and beating hearts. I-"

Elizabeth stops me with her hand at my mouth. Looking up at her I realize that I'm crying. I didn't even notice that as I was talking that tears were pouring down my face. Elizabeth however has dry eyes and a hard look to them as well.

"Did you finish them?" She asks without removing her hand.

I nod.

"Did you bury them?" She asks, again without removing her hand.

Again, I nod.

She finally moves her hand to my cheek and raises her other to my other cheek and kisses me softly on my lips.

"Good. Now let's go." She says as she stands up and takes my hand to lead me to the door. I stop and pull her hand so she turns to me.

"That's it? You're not- you're not disgusted with me?" I ask her. I really want to ask if she still loves me but I'm afraid of the answer.

Stepping up to me she looks in my eyes and says, "Meliodas, I told you, I know you're a Demon. I know what Demons do when threatened. I imagine that you reacted a hundred times what you would have if it was just you?" I nod. "Well then, what can I say? I know that you will always protect me and our child, I know that any threat to us will end in their death. While I am a Goddess and not capable of doing violence like that, I understand the need for it when it is needed. I will never ask you to change Meliodas, I love you no matter what."

The amount of relief I feel would be comical in any other circumstance. I reach up and pull her face to mine and kiss her with every ounce of love in my little black hearts. I pull back a little, keeping my hands on her face and my lips grazing hers and say, "I love you so much. Before you I had no idea that feeling like this was even possible. Elizabeth-" I pause to clear the catch in my throat just thinking of this, "please don't leave me. I am nothing without you."

She wraps her arms around me and says, "You silly Demon. I would never leave you."

We stand there embracing for I don't know how long. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I call out for them to come in and it's Ban.

"Capt'n I put that guy in the room. Luddy-boy is pacing waiting for you two to come down." He says.

Heaving a sigh, I release Elizabeth and take her hand instead. "Alright let's get this over with." I follow Ban downstairs with Elizabeth in tow. I'm never leaving her alone again. Ever. Finally entering the pub floor, I see Ludociel is indeed pacing and even muttering to himself. Kirito and Asuna are seated at a table in a heated whisper conversation. Ban heads straight to the bar and pours drinks for everyone except Ludociel.

I ignore the Angel for now and head over to Kirito. Getting to their table I pull out a chair and guide Elizabeth to it. I kiss her head and look to Kirito and Asuna. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me tonight. Anything you that you need consider it done."

"Meliodas, I-" Kirito starts and stops, shaking his head he takes a deep breath and continues, "I just need to know what happened to us. Being here, everything that's happening, I just don't know what to think. Is this real or a game?"

Cocking my head to the side I consider what to tell them. Merlin told me before she left to try and keep what we thought to ourselves. But that was before all of this happened, now I feel that they need to know. "This is very real Kirito. You have travelled back in time somehow. I'm sorry if this is upsetting to you but know that we all will do what we can to get you back to your home and time."

Kirito and Asuna just nodded their heads and held hands tighter. I don't blame them for being overwhelmed, it's not every day that you travel in time. Speaking of...

"Ludociel I really would like to know what you're doing here." I say a bit impatiently.

"Well thank you for your attention Demon. It's only a matter of life and death." Ludociel says mockingly.

Refusing to rise to his bait I just stare at him while crossing my arms. I can almost see the steam coming out of his ears as I continue to wait. Watching a little girl try and stare me down would have been hilarious at any other time, but now it's just annoying.

"Alright then." he starts taking a breath and folding his hands in front of him. "Let's start from the beginning, a man from their time was sent back to this time by a, let's call them a friend. He was brought back here to keep him from altering the natural balance and throwing the world into chaos. He had found a way to live forever and no mortal is meant to do that."

Ban snorts out loud at that statement.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you are an exception thief. Your immortality was given to you through love. His was created through a hunger for power, quite different from your sin." Ludociel says to Ban before continuing his story. "This man was moments from achieving his goal when our friend decided that she needed to act before he did. Her actions have started a cataclysm of events that need to be altered before they become permanent."

"So why us?" Kirito asks.

"Because you know this man. He has wronged you both in your lives. Attempting to divide you and hurt you both. But you have defeated him before and I'm hoping you can again." Ludociel states.

"What is his name?" Asuna asks.

"Nobuyuki Sugou." Ludociel answers.

Hearing a gasp behind me I turn to see Asuna has paled as if she has seen a ghost. Kirito stands abruptly clenching his fists and shouts out, "Where is he?"

"Asuna, are you alright?" Elizabeth asks as she reaches across the table for her hands.

"It's not- he can't be-" tears are pouring down her face as she tries to talk through them. "He- oh God! Kirito I can't-"

Kirito takes Asuna by her arms and pulls her up into his embrace. "He will never get near you again. I promise you. Never again."

I understand Kirito more now just from watching him these last few minutes. He's a lot like me.

"Kazuto it's not just him. He got involved in magics in your time. He is not what he appears to be. There is a more powerful spirit inhabiting him that guides his hand. I don't know who but they have infinite knowledge and have thwarted my attempts to finish this human." Ludociel says. "This is why you both are here. I knew what had to be done but I knew no one from this time could accomplish it. That is why I had to send you back with the spell and not Meliodas."

"Wait what spell?" I ask.

"Elizabeth was already taken tonight." Kirito says to me. "Elizabeth came out of the kitchen and went upstairs. After a few minutes you shouted out and ran up the stairs. We all followed but she was gone and you were a- a demon. Ludociel showed up and did a spell to send me back and stop it."

I can feel the darkness rising up in me. To think that she was taken, again, makes me want to kill the son of a bitch who tried.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth says loudly in my face grabbing my attention. "I'm right here. They stopped it and I'm not hurt." She strokes my cheek as I take deep breaths to calm myself.

"It's alright. I'm calm. Ish." I say with a smirk.

"We need to question the man who tried to take her." Kirito says. "He may know where Sugou is."

Calm. I need to stay calm. I need to not think about the man upstairs who tried to take my wife. I need to not think about ripping him limb from limb...

"Well then let's get to it." I say taking Elizabeth's hand and bringing her with me.

"Meliodas I think Elizabeth should stay-" Ludociel starts.

"With me. She stays with me." I say with finality. "She doesn't leave my side or sight until this is over. Or maybe even ever. I haven't decided yet."

With a sigh Ludociel shakes his head and follows us upstairs. Kirito follows with Asuna and Ban brings up the rear. It looks like a group interrogation. At least that should keep me from killing him. Hopefully.

 **Asuna**

I feel like a zombie as we walk back up the stairs. I can't believe that Sugou is here. The last I heard of him he took a deal working with the government as a sentence for his crimes. My head is spinning and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I can't face him. I still have nightmares about being trapped by him in that game, the awful things he did to me. As we come up to our door I stop and pull on Kirito's hand.

"I'm going to lie down." I tell him.

"Asuna, I don't think it's a good idea-" He starts but I cut him off.

"I can't go up there. I know it's not him but I- I just can't Kirito. Please? I need to lie down." I can feel the tears coming and I don't want him to see them so I kiss his cheek and turn to go into our room.

"I'll be right back ok? Then we'll get some sleep. I love you." He says to me.

"I love you too." I say as I turn to shut the door. I can hear him walk away and catch up with the group. I sit down on the bed and put my head in my hands. Silent tears slide down my cheeks as memory after memory assaults me. I feel the bile work its way up my throat threatening to choke me. I hurry to the bathroom and just make it to the sink. After a minute it stops and I rinse out my mouth and the bowl.

Stumbling from the bathroom I feel so dizzy as I make my way to the bed. Finally, I curl up on it hugging a pillow to my stomach to hopefully stop the pain. Everything is spinning and I know that if I throw up again, I won't make it to the bathroom, so I try to fall asleep. I try to concentrate on the sound of my breathing, calm deep breaths to help me rest. After a few minutes my body calms down and I feel myself drifting off.

All of a sudden, I'm running through a forest in the night. I feel like I'm being chased by the Devil himself. I run towards a light in the distance, I know if I can get there then I will be safe. I can feel the one chasing me getting closer, almost like he's breathing down my neck. I hear a laugh, menacing and evil, reverberate around me in the night. I know it. I remember hearing him laughing whenever he caught me trying to escape. Oh God no please...

 **Kirito**

I follow everyone to the very top of the building. Meliodas walks over to a set of shelves and reaches past them. I hear a click and a part of the wall swings away to reveal a hidden room. Cool.

"We can't all go in there." Meliodas says. Looking torn he turns to Ban and says, "I need you to stay out here and guard Elizabeth."

"You got it Cap'n." Ban says nonchalantly.

Still staring at him Meliodas finally nods after a few seconds and turns back to Elizabeth and kisses her. "Stay with Ban please? Be careful. If anything, even feels the slightest bit strange you call out to me alright?"

Elizabeth nods and walks over to stand next to Ban.

"Let's go." Meliodas says as Ludociel and I follow him into the room.

Walking through the doorway I can feel a slight pull, as if there was something there. Looking around it looks just like any other bedroom in the building, there's even a window. I can see the man still tied up laying on the floor. He's wiggling around as if trying to undo his binds. I can hear him grunting in exertion, and it seems he didn't hear us come in.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." Meliodas says. "The magic surrounding this room will keep you in here indefinitely if I wish. As for your own magic, it creates a void where you cannot use any form of magic. And if you try to escape it will cause you great pain, but not death."

"Tell us why you were taking Elizabeth." Ludociel says to the man.

He doesn't answer, he doesn't even stop wriggling around. I walk towards him and crouch down by his face. "Hey!" I shout at him. But it's like he didn't even hear me. I push at his shoulder to roll him over to his back. As soon as I see his face, I fall back on my ass at what I see.

"What the hell!" I shout out. Looking up at me is a man that has had his eyes and mouth sewn shut. There were bloody tracks down his face and neck. He still wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of his bonds, it was like he didn't even care about his face. "What the hell happened to him?" I asked.

"Kazuto stand back from him!" Ludociel shouted out. "He's bespelled." He bent down towards the squirming man and studied his face. After a minute the Angel stood back up with a curse. "Someone is controlling him. He has markers on his face in his own blood but also someone else's. It has to be Sugou. He has gotten more powerful."

Meliodas looks over at the Angel and says, "How do we question him then?"

Ludociel bites out, "We can't. The minute we try Sugou will know. This man's soul is gone and his body is only a puppet for its master now."

"Then let's put him out of his misery." Meliodas counters as he steps up to the man.

"NO!" Ludociel shouts! "If you kill him then Sugou will know. We need him to think he succeeded, or at the very least is still trying to complete his mission. Just leave him here, he will not escape the bonds or the room."

I turn away from the man on the ground to follow the group out, but before I get to the door the noises he was making stop. I turn around to see him sitting up with his head turned towards us. All of a sudden, he starts to make this grunting noise, it almost sounds like he's...

"He's laughing." I say.

Everyone turns back at my words, filing into the room.

"What the hell is going on Ludociel?" Meliodas asks.

Before Ludociel can answer the laughing stops, only to start again but it's not coming from the man, it's coming from everywhere.

"Did you think I wouldn't see them coming Ludociel? Did you think I would let anyone else play our little game? I will take them one by one," the voice pauses for a moment the continues with laughter in his voice, "in fact, I've already begun." The voice starts to laugh again.

"Sugou!" I shout out. "Face me you coward!"

The laughing gets louder and louder. We cover our ears as it reaches a deafening crescendo, when out of nowhere a beam of light shoots into the man's body and the voice is silenced.

Turning towards the door I see Gowther standing in the doorway. He looks up at me and says, "Your wife is unwell. You should see to her."

I race past the others; bounding down the stairs to our room. "Asuna!" I yell as I open the door. I see her lying on the bed asleep, I let out a sigh of relief only to see her start to flinch and moan. Darting to her I put my hand on her shoulder and I can feel her body burning up. "Asuna wake up!" I say as I shake her gently. She just moans and barely moves. I try shaking her again, "Asuna you have to wake up! Please!" Looking over at the door I see Elizabeth having a hushed argument with Meliodas.

Elizabeth shakes off Meliodas's hand and starts towards the bed. "I have to try Meliodas. They saved us. I have to try."

"What are you going to do?" I ask Elizabeth, blocking her from touching Asuna.

"I can feel that she is ill Kirito, I want to see if I can heal her. It won't hurt her I promise." She says softly to me.

I look beyond her to Meliodas, he looks angry but he nods to me to let her. I step aside but I don't go far. Elizabeth places her hand on Asuna's head, making Asuna and Elizabeth both flinch at the contact. A light emanates from Elizabeth and shrouds Asuna, stopping her moaning and easing the strain from her face. This went on for a few minutes until Elizabeth put her hand down and swayed as the light faded.

Meliodas shot over to her in a blink. "I told you not to push yourself. You don't know what it could do to the baby." He admonished her quietly as he picked her up in his arms.

Elizabeth just shook her head and turned to me saying, "I don't know exactly what happened to her. I managed to cool her body but I can't get to her mind. Something or someone is blocking her from waking up, all I can feel from her is fear."

Kneeling next to the bed I take Asuna's hand and kiss it. Leaning in I whisper to her, "Asuna, you need to wake up. I'm here, you just have to open your eyes."

"Kazuto, there is nothing you can do for her from here. The only thing you can do is help us find Sugou and stop him before he completes his plan." Ludociel says from the doorway.

I kiss Asuna on her forehead and again on her hand before I place it gently back on the bed. I stand up and walk slowly over to the Angel. He may be in the body of my daughter but he will answer my questions. "Explain to me what he was talking about." I say to him.

Shaking his head, he begins to say, "Kazuto there is no time for explanations-"

I grab him by the collar and hoist him into the air, slamming him against the wall. I wince inwardly and say a silent apology to Yui. "If you don't answer my questions, I will not help you. Everything that I love has been taken from me. You took my daughter. That monster took my wife. I need to know EVERYTHING!"

He looks at me as though he would crush me. But suddenly Meliodas is beside me saying, "He's right Ludociel. We all need to know everything. You owe me."

As the Angel and Demon stare each other down I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I turn and see a woman I've never seen before standing at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

Meliodas and Ludociel both turn to her. The Angel curses and Meliodas's skin begins to darken.

"I am Jelemet. It's my fault that Sugou is here."

 **What the F? I know right? Yeah this just got complicated as hell! I'm going to try and keep a good timeline with this and not have so much space between the chapters. So let me know what you think!**


End file.
